Dragonball EH:The Sapkir Saga
by RRMaster of his Realm
Summary: just check it out


Dragonball EH:The Sapkir Saga  
Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt or any of its charactors. Sapkir is mine but thats it.  
  
This fic is post GT and is an on-going epic. There will be different sagas but it will all (probably) be EH (Stands for Eternal Heroes). This takes place a 5 years after Goku left on Shenlong. This chapter is mostly a review of what has happened since GT, and an introduction to our main chars. I kinda got the powers of Sapkir off of a fic i read once, but the other guy only influenced people when they were asleep and his power level was very high. This is my first fic and please leave a long review (or not). Sapkir comes from Sap-take  
ki-energy and i just added an r cause sapki reminds me of a female and hes male (nothing wrong with females though).  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: In a cold and desolite void, a tribe of powerful people, were the lone inhabitants of the universe. The mist they lived in was their creation, and out of that mist, spawned the rest of the galaxys. Before long, this tribe had reached their limit of power and decided to put one of their many strenghts that they didn't think they would need, and formed a single entity. But this being had many faults. The power that was given, which was the ability to tap into a persons feelings, was being used against the tribe itself. Where there had once been mere annoyance become hatred and if the beings were to react, the evil entity became stronger. Slowly, all but four beings of the tribe had perished. They fled to the outer regions of the universe that they made. This tribe that called themselves the Kiaous had fled, leaving the evil being alone, with no power to tap into. But they knew, that one day this creature would escape into civilzation and destroy all that he could, for that was his destiny. One day the creature named Sapkir would be unleashed...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Japan, 5 years after GT, about 2 billion years after Kremond was formed  
  
"Dinners ready everyone", yelled Chi Chi to her her two sons, her daughter in law, and her grandaughter. They all decided to hurry it up and get to the table because they all knew that getting Chi Chi mad was not the smartest of things. Gohan, his wife Videl, and their daughter Pan were staying at the old Son house that Goku had built long ago, for one week. Goten had phoned Gohan and told them that their mother seemed to be acting a bit odd, so Gohan made some excuse about his university replacing him to his mother so he could keep an eye on her. As they all sat down around the wooden table, everyone seemed to notice that Chi Chi seemed a bit nicer than usual and let people talk while they were eating without making a fuss. She also seemed a bit light-headed, kind of like the was not quite there at times.  
  
"Hey Goten", whispered Gohan to his younger brother in a very accusing voice "what hell did you do to her"?  
  
"Me" Goten burst out, almost tearing the roof off his house, "Who's the one who's been living with her to make sure she survived after Dad left, huh? Was it you, no"! Now Gohan could've said that he had done the same thing after the defeat of Cell, but decided to stay silent. He, as well as everyone else knew that Goten had a very short temper since Goku dissapeared, and he also knew that (meaning Goku) was a touchy subject around Goten, who blamed his father for Chi Chi's ailing health.  
  
"Oh, but I forgot, you've always been the favourite of both our parents so forget what I just said. Since you think you can do a better, go ahead and try", and with those words, Son Goten flew off into the night sky.  
  
  
"EEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta as he smashed his powerful fist into the invisible enemy he had sparred with many times. He kicked and punched his foe around the gravity room, but he found no reason to push himself. He knew that he was now the undisputable master of the universe. No one else compared to his Super Saiyan power and skill. The last saiyan prince was undoubtably the most powerful being in the universe. But all that was a lie to Vegeta, for he knew that until he wielded the power of a SS4, his power was still second best. He was still SS2, because though he had the potential, only the pure-hearted (good-hearted that is) could become a SS3.  
  
"I will overcome this obstacle Kakarot and I will hold more power in my hands then you ever did, but until my one true goal in life has been acomplished, I will never be at peace, so I know that you will return one day and one of us will perish in an epic battle of saiyan strengh, but this death will not be of hatred, no, it will be of honour and a bond that true warriors share. You will die by my hands Kakarot, or I by yours...".  
  
  
  
"Get the hell away from me!!!!!!" shrieked the President of Capsule Corp., as hundreds of love smitten girls swooned all over him. Sure, he liked getting the attention of every girl he passed by, who wouldn't, but this, it was crazy! He couldn't go anywhere without them stalking him. He was starting to get a little scared that he would live out his days running from all of his "fans".  
  
'This outta get rid of em' he thought to himself. With a weak, very very weak power up, he threw the girls aside and leapt out the window.  
  
"Whew," he thought out loud, "this is getting pretty bad, I think I better just stay up here for a while".  
  
  
  
"See ya later" said Bra Briefs as she left the Capusle Corp modeling center.   
Over the years, Bra had decided to use her great looks to make herself a succesful supermodel. She had posed for playboy which made the most money for any issue they had ever published. As good as her professional life was going, her personal one was doing exactly the opposite. All of her boyfriends turned out to be jerks (in her opinion), or Vegeta scared them all away. Bra always let them meet the prince, but in everyone's opinion except her's, that was a bad idea.  
As she rummaged through her purse for her keys, she thought she heard a few male voices getting closer. She searched for her keys a few seconds more when she was sure she heard one say "How about that rich one over there". Then her keen saiyan heard what sounded like a switchblade being taken out. Bra smirked to herself.  
'Who knew not finding your car keys could be a good thing'.   
  
"Hey baby, you wanna ride with us" one of the thugs asked.  
  
"Why don't you come here and find out" she replied as she took a seat on the hood of her car and tapped the spot next to her.  
  
"For you, of course", but when he went to sit with her, he got a foot to his balls instead of... well, something else he would have rather gotten.  
The rest of his buddies soon followed suit as they were thrown across the parking lot and landed in a great heap. Bra laughed as she went to her car, but something caught her eyes in the air.  
  
'Is that Goten', she asked herself.  
  
"There's someone I haven't seen in long time" Bra muttered. It was true, the Briefs and Sons had lost contact with each other a few months after Goku's departure. The last time the family's had seen each other was at what was supposed to be Goten's wedding to Paris. She stood him up at the alter for Trunks who was obviously the best man. Since then, neither families knew what happened to the other. Trunks had broken up with Paris, but no one knew why he never appologized to the man who was supposed to be his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
"Destructo Disk!!!!!!!!" screamed krillian as he threw his infamous, well, disk at his long time friend Yamacha. Yamacha ducked it, but it made a nice cut on Tien's arm.  
"You'll pay for that Krillain" the three eyed man growled as he flew at the monk, fists straight out. He jabbed at Krillian with a left, who ducked the attack but found his face meeting Tiens knee. Tien took Krillian's dazed state to charge a small ki blast which he threw at the monk, purposly missing him. It came back around to nail Krillian in the back, which thrust him straight into Tiens foot. Tien punched him around some more than finished off with a roundhouse kick to Krillians face right before Yamacha delivered a hammerpunch to the skull of Tien. That blow took Tien out of the match, and Tiens beatings towards Krillian resulted in the victory of Yamacha over his freinds.   
"What a match you guys, don't ya think" Yamacha said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Not really Yamacha, but if you say so, sure" said Krillian as he was picking himself out of the rubble he got thrown into.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think we're getting a little to old for this" Tien stated while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Maybe, but It'll always be fun" said Krillian as they walked back into Master Roshi's house.  
  
  
"You boys done your sparring yet" 18 asked, "cause if you are then Krillian, go make me lunch.  
"Alright 18, whatever you say my queen" Krillain muttered in a vioce that was dripping with sarcasm. The other humans snickered at the short man.  
"Man, am I glad I'm not married" Yamacha exclaimed as all the other people (and androids) sat around a table to play some poker.  
"And you never will be" the old pervert (guess who) said while shuffling the deck.  
"Kinda like you, eh old man" 18 stated. Everyone snickered while Roshi whimpered,"If only I was a bit younger"...  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pick up the phone stupid dumbass" Marron screamed into her phone. Trunks was supposed pick her up from her apartment in Satan City an hour ago.  
"Stupid shit, I'll just have to call someone else. That outta teach that cocky bastard to stand me up! Looks like you won't be gettin' nothin from me, ever"!  
She knew it probably wasn't his fault that he was late, after all, the president of Capsule Corp. will be busy at times, but if she couldn't be mad at him, then there was no one else to blame.  
'I could call Goten' she thought, but then quickly decided against it. Trunks hadn't heard from him, or even of him in so long, that she didn't think it would be smart to bring up old wounds.  
"I don't wanna get him mad, cause when he is it's pretty scary" she mumbled to herself as she closed the door of the apartment.  
  
  
  
As the everyday lives of the people on earth continued, Dende, the guardain of earth sensed a great evil coming to his planet.  
'It's weird', he thought,' this one doesn't even have a high power level but my instincts tell me that this could be the greatest evil to have ever existed'.   
  
Meanwhile, in the deepest regions of the earth, a black mist was forming...  
  
  
  
please review cause i wanna see what you like or hate or if you people like it at all. even if you got nothin to say leave a blank so i know at least people read and the title is not to unoriginal or anything. I didnt have Piccolo cause he stays dead at the end of GT, i think. If not, someone review and tell me otherwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
